1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a cushion positionable between a supporting surface and a person supportingly engaged by the supporting surface. More specifically, the invention is an inflatable cushion for use by those engaged in various sports activities such as boating, hunting, fishing, canoeing or a spectator attending various sporting events. The inflatable cushion includes a generally circular outer covering or envelope having an openable and closable side edge portion provided with a closure structure with an inflatable annular tube being positioned into the outer cover through the openable edge portion to provide an effective cushion for a user. The outer cover is provided with a shoulder strap to facilitate the device being carried to a point of use and also useable to secure the cushion to a stadium seat, boat or canoe seat, tree stand or the like. The exterior of the outer cover is also provided with a pocket to receive a relatively thin, flexible heating unit to enhance the comfort of those using the cushion especially during cold weather.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various cushions have been provided to be used by individuals when setting on a supporting surface with the prior patents including cushions constructed of resilient material as well as inflatable cushions. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,911 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,972 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,918 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,569 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,929 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,310 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,447 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,120 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,866
However, the prior patents do not disclose the combination of features incorporated into this invention including the specific construction and configuration of the outer cover or envelope and the inflatable cushion combined with the openable peripheral edge portion secured together by hook and loop pile fastener arrangement such as sold under the trademark "Velcro", a shoulder strap and pocket for a warming unit for use in cold weather.